Deepwind Gorge
Deepwind Gorge is a 15 vs 15 battleground located in the Valley of the Four Winds introduced in Patch 5.3 for Level 90 players. Overview The verdant Valley of the Four Winds has long enriched the continent of Pandaria with bountiful fruit, fields of grain, grandiose vegetables, and... gold? Deepwind Gorge dips below even the Valley's normal depth, and it's here that the pandaren have turned the earth, exposing rich veins of gold. Ever since they freed themselves from the tyrannical mogu, the inhabitants of the Valley have made careful, cautious use of these riches, taking only what they need and paying attention to the limits of their land. But the Alliance and Horde have their own plans for the gleaming metals of the Gorge. Amidst the quarry, filled with dislodged rock and connected by makeshift wooden bridges, both factions will rush for a bonanza of riches that only one can walk away with. Gameplay Elements Carts Carts appear at each faction's base, and there they stay…until they're grabbed. If you can steal an enemy cart from their base, you'll remove as much as 200 gold from their stores. If you can then drag that cart back to your faction's base, you'll earn 200 gold for your team. Beware: if your enemies slay you before you bring their cart to your base, they can recapture it – and earn back the gold you stole. Seriously, beware: they'll be trying to steal your carts as well. A successful cart theft can truly change the direction of the game. Simply click on any cart that's not currently being held to interact with it. Mines The three mines of Deepwind Gorge are located at fixed points in the Battleground: centrally, north (the ‘pandaren’ mine) and south (the ‘goblin’ mine). You can see the locations of these mines on your map. To control a mine, you need to right-click on it and ‘channel’ – spend a short period of time uninterrupted, without moving. If you're interrupted (for example, by an attack) you won't capture the mine and you'll need to try again. You lose control of a mine when the enemy team captures it – hence, killing enemy players and establishing numerical superiority around a mine is important. Mines provide your team with accumulating amounts of gold over time, not instantly – so the length of time you hold a mine, not simply that you held it, is important. When either team attempts to control any mine, you'll see a message that indicates which mine is under attack. Graveyards Each team has staked out a northern and southern graveyard near their home base – when you're slain, you'll return at one of your faction's graveyards. Dying on the northern half of the map results in re-spawning at your faction's southern graveyard (and vice versa). Maps Achievements } || || Personally capture the enemy mine cart 4 times in a single Deepwind Gorge battleground. || |- | || || Assault a mine, Defend a mine, Capture a mine cart and Return a mine cart in a single Deepwind Gorge match. Criteria: *Assault 1 mine *Capture 1 mine cart *Defend 1 mine *Return 1 mine cart || |- | || || Win Deepwind Gorge with a score of 1600 to 0. || |- | || ||Complete 100 victories in Deepwind Gorge. || |- | || ||Win Deepwind Gorge. || |- | || ||Assault 50 mines in Deepwind Gorge. || |- | || ||Capture 50 mine carts in Deepwind Gorge. || |- | || ||Fall 25 yards without dying in Deepwind Gorge. || |- | || ||Kill an enemy carrying your mine cart before they leave your base. || |- |- |} } || || Complete the Deepwind Gorge achievements listed below. * * * * * * * * * || and Title: " " |- |} Media Images Videos Patch changes * See also * Patch 5.3.0 * Silvershard Mines * Temple of Kotmogu External links ;Guides May 23rd 2013 8:00PM}} ;Previews ;News Apr 17th 2013 3:00PM}} Category:Battlegrounds Category:Instances Category:Valleys